Tattoo
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Steve has alot of tattoos and Danno loves them so Steve decides to get another one, about Danny.


**Tattoos**

A/N – Hey! First time writing for McDanno here so I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Danno, Steve and Hawaii 5-0 aren't mine, they belong to CBS, this is their sand box, I'm just playing in it for a while.

It was no secret that Steve had no less than six tattoos, a number of them were on his arms for the world to see as well as shoulders, his chest and back. Danno had always loved them, in fact he found them a bit of a turn on, he didn't know if it was a fetish or even if one such as this could exist but they were definitely hot, Danno actually liked to run his fingers over the outlines when he laid next to Steve late at night when the other man was asleep, or at least Danno thought he was, truth was Steve could feel every single touch of Danno's warm finger tips and this gave Steve and idea.

The next Saturday that they had off and Danno was with Grace Steve drove into town to see an old friend of his. Steve had wanted to get another tattoo for a while and knew it had to have something to do with Danno as the Jersey native had stormed and ranted his way into the SEAL's life and didn't show any sign of leaving, not that Steve would ever want him to. After a while designing the tattoo and deciding where exactly it would go Steve laid chest down on the table.

A few hours later Steve drove home, trying to keep the pressure of the car seat off the skin just above his left hip. When he arrived home he could hear Danno and Grace sat outside. He padded through the house and walked out the back door then taking the seat next to Danno, leaning over to place a kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Hey, were did you go today?" Danno asked, glancing over to his daughter who was playing in the shallow water then back to Steve.

"Oh no where, just had a few things to do in town then I ran into Chin so we went for a drink." Steve said, hoping his lie was convincing, Danno was a good detective after all and he knew Steve better than anyone but before he could even question him Grace called over to them, saying that they had to watch how she could swim under water, Steve saw the panic set in Danno's eyes as Grace's head disappeared under the water only for her to resurface a few seconds later.

"That's great Monkey." Danno said, the relief in his voice very apparent, Steve smiled a little,

"Danno, relax, she's in 3 foot of water, even you could manage that."

"For that, even if Grace wasn't staying over tonight you still wouldn't be getting any." Danno told him before adding,

"Anyway, even if I couldn't I have the Super SEAL right?" Steve just rolled his eyes as he leaned across his partner to grab a bottle from the cooler.

It had been a few days since Steve had got the tattoo and somehow he had managed to keep Danno from seeing it even though Danno had wondered out loud why his Neanderthal of a boyfriend was wearing a shirt more than 50% of the time, including at night, because Steve had never worn a shirt to bed for as long as Danno had been sleeping in the same bed as him.

It was six days later when the tattoo had almost fully healed that Danno finally got to see it and the funny thing was is that Steve hadn't been planning on it. The raid they had just been on had involved gun fire and a large amount of the bad guy's blood had landed on Steve's shirt so Steve was in his office peeling the shirt off him as Danno stood in front of him with an open evidence bag. Steve was about to pull a fresh shirt over his head when Kono opened the office door, which of course Steve had his back to,

"Hey boss…" She began but stopped when her eyes found the new tattoo.

"So when you getting the rest of the team's names tattooed?" She asked with a grin before adding,

"We got a lead on the gun supplier, want me and Chin to go see what we can find out?" Steve nodded and she left the office to go find her cousin. While she had been talking Danno had been combing Steve's body with his eyes before landing on his lower back, his eyes widening in shock, Steve just looked at him then asked,

"Well? What you think?" Danno moved to stand behind him then Steve felt the familiar sensation of Danno's fingertips tracing over his skin, it raised goosebumps all over his back and sent a shiver down his spine and he was barely able to contain a groan as he felt a full hand being placed over the 'Danno' that was inked into his skin in script. He could feel Danno's breath on his upper back as the shorter man leaned up to whisper over his ear,

"Forget the shirt Steven and get the car keys, you are driving."

You will be happy to know that Steve and Danno made it home in record time.


End file.
